Transport
Players can use several modes of transport in order to get Marston and Morgan from place to place in Red Dead Redemption and Red Dead Redemption II. List of Transportation *'Horses' - Marston can buy horses from sellers or try and tame one from the wild. Horses vary in strength, speed, stamina, and health. Horses are the most common mode of transportation used in Red Dead Redemption. Some horse breeds have to be tamed in the wild before they can be bought. *'Mules/Donkey' - Can be found in Mexico. The player may find them hitched in Chuparosa or Escalera or can buy one from a general store in Mexico. However, the player can not put hogtied people on them or carry passengers. They can rarely be found in the wild. *'Bull, Buffalo, and Zebra' - Unique mounts in Red Dead Redemption’s Multiplayer. *'Trains' - Allows the player to quickly travel over long distances between a fixed set of stations. Only available in Single Player. *'Stagecoaches' - Stagecoaches are large enclosed carts, primarily used to transport people or valuable goods and are drawn by two or four horses. The player can drive the stagecoach, ride shotgun, or ride as passenger. Additionally, they can be hired for transportation and given the option of sleeping, allowing the player to skip the ride and arrive at the desired destination instantly. When the stagecoach driver sees or hears any form of violence he will drive away. Completing the fifth Treasure Hunter challenge grants the player free rides. *'Wagons' - Wagons are drawn by either two or four horses, and carry both goods and people. Wagons come in a variety of shapes and sizes, and they appear in some single-player missions. *'Carts' - Carts are drawn by one horse, and are typically used to carry goods and equipment rather than people. They are very fast but unstable, due to the fact that they can tip over and be overturned by crashing a horse into it, so be careful crossing train tracks, going over hills and other high landscape. Carts are also used for racing in the "Liars, Cheats and Other Proud Americans" mission. *'Camps '- Allow fast travel to wherever the player chooses (see "Fast Travel" below). *'Rafts' - Rafts are rudimentary floating platforms, capable of navigating waterways. Rafts are a central component of the mission "We Shall Be Together in Paradise", and the vehicle cannot be used by the player outside of this mission. The raft is also used throughout "The River" co-op mission, included in the Outlaws To The End DLC. *'Steamboats/Riverboats/Ferries' - Large river-going ships that carry passengers, supplies and goods (Only appears in Exodus in America, the first mission, and not in-game). The Wreck of the Serendipity is the only in-game Steamboat, although being partially sunk and cannot move. Small drivable steamboats are available in Red Dead Redemption II. *'Automobiles' - Automobiles were extremely rare, but pervaded the West, challenging the ubiquity of the horse. They appear in missions, but the player does not control one at any point. An automobile can be seen parked in an alley in Blackwater, although the right-rear wheel is removed, and it cannot be driven, stolen or destroyed. *'Mine Carts '- Used in the mission "Man is Born Unto Trouble" where John Marston must ride down the side of a hill. Although this is not available for use outside of the mission, the minecart is also used on the online co-op mission, "Walton's Gold" and the Gaptooth Breach gang hideout in Free Roam. *'Trams' - Used in the town of Saint Denis in Red Dead Redemption II. *'Handcars' - Seen in Red Dead Redemption II. *'Canoes' - Used in Red Dead Redemption II. *[[Rowboats|'Rowboats']]' '- Red Dead Redemption II. '' Multiplayer Transportation Mounts are mules, horses, buffalo, or bulls that can be unlocked at some legendary or regular ranks in the game. They are used for traveling across the map to locations by riding them. They can be summoned by whistling with up and, when summoned, will run towards the player so that they can climb on. Here is a list of all of the mounts that are unlockable in multiplayer. Multiplayer Mounts Dashes = cannot unlock this mount in this tier of legend. Legendary Mounts The last 4 entries on the above list are Legendary mounts and are the most exotic mounts in the game, however they are all worse in terms of speed and agility than the American Standardbred and they cannot jump, however they all have more stamina. They are all exclusive to multiplayer, however the player can hunt Buffalo in singleplayer but cannot ride them. Fast Travel Fast Travel is a game mechanic that allows the player to skip from one section of the map to another (following a brief loading screen). There are three fast travel options in single player, which are only available when not engaged in a story mission: * 'Camps' - Allows fast travel from a wilderness location to a locality or waypoint. * 'Stagecoaches' - Allows fast travel (via the "skip to destination" function) from a locality's stagecoach stop to another locality or waypoint. In each case, game time is advanced based on the distance traveled. In other words, a trip across the map may take the player from day to night. This should be factored in if traveling to a destination to perform a time-limited action such as Nightwatch or visiting a General Store. In ''Undead Nightmare, fast travel can be performed from a Safehouse to any town that has been "saved" (if the town has been saved previously but is under attack the player will spawn outside the town). In Multiplayer there is only one readily-available form of fast travel, which are the Transportation Markers located at nearly every settlement. Another option appears only in specific circumstances – the player is given the option to jump to the posse leader's location when joining a posse or to jump to the location of a newly-started Land Grab game. When fast traveling from a campsite while a bounty is in effect, upon arriving at the destination a posse will show up. Achievements and Trophies There are five Trophies/Achievements that directly involve using transport. These do not include using methods of transport to get to certain locations in order to obtain the Achievement/Trophy. ---- ---- ---- ---- es:Transporte de Red Dead Redemption fr:Moyens de transport de:Transport pl:Transport nl:Transport ru:Transport it:Red Dead Redemption II/Trasporti Category:Transportation in Redemption